


Enamorada de mi maestro

by Spanish_Shipper



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Toffee es bueno aquí y sigue siendo inmortal, age gap
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spanish_Shipper/pseuds/Spanish_Shipper
Summary: Star al fin encuentra a su maestro de técnicas de lucha pero nunca imaginaría las cosas que soñaria con él
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Toffee
Comments: 2





	Enamorada de mi maestro

De siempre en mewni en ese reino de princesas mágicas, hay otras criaturas mágicas que ayudan a sus gobernadoras y entre ellas se encontraba Toffee, un monstruo que ayudaba en las técnicas de lucha para que las princesas pudieran saber defenderse.

Normalmente todo va a un ritmo tranquilo, las princesas toman sus clases de magia y de técnicas de pelea, llegan a reina y vuelta a empezar pero una pequeña princesa revoltosa llamada Star podría cambiar algo en el interior del lagarto de corazón frío.

Un día normal en la tierra, Star se encuentra en casa de Marco, esperando el momento que su madre la llame para ir a mewni ya que por fin empezarían sus clases de técnica de pelea. De siempre escuchó historias sobre el maestro longevo pero nunca lo vio en persona así que tenía muchas dudas sobre él. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Sería bueno con ella? ¿Le enseñaría lo suficiente? Star estaba que no podía aguantar ya de los nervios.

-vamos star, no será para tanto. Tu madre te llamará y tu podrás al fin resolver todas tus dudas.

El amigo de la princesa mágica como siempre se encontraba ayudándola e intentando relajarla pero star seguía bastante nerviosa.

-¡¿pero marco y si todo sale mal y soy un desastre en la pelea?!

La chica realmente no se encontraba en su mejor momento pero su amigo estaba allí para ella y la ayudó a relajarse un poco para poder hablar sin problemas con su madre.

Moon llamó a su hija para decirle que si, que todo está listo para sus clases de pelea y star sólo tenía miedo de que nada saliera bien.

-Bien star, creo que ya estas lista para afrontar la dureza de las clases, el maestro puede ser un poco duro con las nuevas pero verás que al final no es tan malo.

Esas palabras no ayudaban a star a que se relajara pero al menos estaba lista para prepararse a lo que se iba a enfrentar.

-vale mamá, creo que después de tanto meditarlo creo que quizás no estoy lista.... Je je.... Tal vez no....

-star cariño, no te preocupes, toffee no es tan malo, solo debes ser tú misma aunque parezca un poco duro al principio.

A star le costaba entender todo pero solo tuvo que respirar y agarrar sus tijeras dimensionales. Ya con ellas en sus manos tuvo que hacer el portal y dar un paso dentro. ¿Que podría ir mal?

Al llegar al otro lado del portal se esperaba a alguien bastante viejo y con pinta de oxidado por ser un ser bastante longevo pero a cambio recibió una vista de un ser joven y musculoso con un pelo largo y negro con una coleta y está está formada con un lazo rojo. Star acababa de llegar al paraíso y ese estaba formado por su maestro monstruo, star se acababa de enamorar y sentía como un dolor en el pecho. Nada más tuvo sueños Despierta.

(oh toffee, sigue besandome, oh sí, que bien, que buen cuerpo tienes cariño, sigue dejándome tocar tus músculos así)

-bien star, ya pensaba que nunca ibas a llegar...

Era alguien frío como decían pero la alegre star haría que eso fuera totalmente diferente en unos días.

-hola señor....

Continuará...

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno debo decir que es la primera vez que escribo sobre starfee y creo que hará más capítulos sobre este au cutre que imaginé


End file.
